Por una letra, palabras
by Dinnye
Summary: Por que todas las letras tienen palabras,cientos y miles, y cada palabra tiene su propio significado. Drabbles.
1. A de Amargado

**Disclaimer**: Tenisu no Ojisama o The Prince of tennis (PoT), no me pertenece a mi si no a Konomi Takeshi, yo no gano nada por la creación de este fanfiction salvo el entretenimiento de las personas.

**Aviso**: Este fanfic ira subiendo de rating conforme avance. Puede que haiga OOC, en los personajes.

**Por una letra, palabras.**

** A es por Amargado.**

Parpadeo, incrédulo, sin poder creerse aun lo que acaba de pasa, es que es estúpido, ridículo, absurdo, en pocas palabras: Carece de sentido. O puede que no tanto.

Su cerebro se empeña en repetirle las palabras una tras otra, y las carcajadas de Momoshiro le resuenan en los oídos, más ruidosa de lo habitual.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta, solo para rectificar.

La chica de largas trenzas baja la mirada sonrojada, como acabándose de darse cuenta de lo que dijo, inconscientemente. Suspira y vuelve a levantar la vista, ya lo dijo, así que, ¿qué más da?

-Ryoma-kun eres tan amargado, peor que un viejo- y se fue. Dejándole ahí con la palabra en la boca.

-Hmph- fue lo que dijo, restándole importancia emprendiendo el camino hacia las canchas de tenis, ignorando a su mejor amigo, el cual aún estaba muriéndose de la risa.

Aunque hay que entender a Momo, no todo los días se ver a la siempre dulce y tímida Ryusaki diciéndole a nada más ni nada menos que a Echizen Ryoma que es un amargado, al igual que un viejo.

Ryoma seguía caminando al entrenamiento con las palabras de la chica de las trenza martillándole la cabeza, enfurruñado, se supone que no debería de preocuparle, y ahí estaba el dándole vuelta al temita, bufó, era insoportable.

_-¿Y qué quiere que haga?-_ pensó, cada vez más molesto- _Así soy-_

-Ryoma-kun- escucho exclamar su nombre de la chica que le metió ese problema que por más que quiera no puede ignorar.

-¿Hmph?- espeto a modo de, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Y-yo quiero disculparme por lo que dije, no debí- empezó- Lo siento mucho- se disculpó.

-No importa, olvídalo de una vez- se desintereso, no iba a mostrar que en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en ello ¿verdad?

-E-es q-que yo, de verdad lo lamento mucho- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Que lo olvides-Paso una mano por la cabellera de la joven- Lo tienes muy largo- comento jalando levemente una de sus trenzas.

La joven inflo sus mejillas mientras lo veía alejarse, pensando en por que se disculpó, ¡si solo dijo la verdad!

Él era un amargado.

¡Y de los más grandes!

**Notas de la autora**: Ohayo, minna-san. Pues, como se darán cuenta he empezado una serie de drabbles y viñetas basándome en el abecedario, sé que puede estar ya algo usado, pero si no lo hago de este modo, nunca me hubiera animado a publicar algo de PoT.

El tiempo que tarde en actualizar dependerá de ustedes y sus hermosos reviews, así que, dejadme unos y háganme saber si les gusto o no, y así podré actualizar más rápido. Que conste que si no gusta la historia o los drabbles o lo que sea, lo borró.

**Dejen Reviews. **

_**Princesa del Sur.**_

**P.D:** Tengan compasión de mí y no sean tan duros, es mi primer escrito sobre esta serie.

**P.D:** En este sí que tienen los 12 (doce) años, pero en algunos no, por lo que siempre al comienzo avisare la edad.


	2. B de Ballet

**Disclaimer**: Tenisu no Ojisama o The Prince of tennis (PoT), no me pertenece a mi si no a Konomi Takeshi, yo no gano nada por la creación de este fanfiction salvo el entretenimiento de las personas.

**Aviso**: Este fanfic ira subiendo de rating conforme avance. Puede que haiga OOC, en los personajes.

**Aviso 2**: Los drabbles no tienen ningún tipo de conexión entre sí.

**Edad**: 17

**Por una letra, palabras.**

**B es por Ballet.**

Bufo molesto, aun no puede creer que está ahí, muriéndose de aburrimiento, en vez de estar jugando un buen partido de tenis o durmiendo, o realizando cualquier cosa más interesante que esto. Ja, pero no, Él tenía que estar allí, sentado, en un auditorio viendo como un grupo de personas se ponen a dar vueltas y vueltas al ritmo de una musiquilla que lo único que hace es producirle sueño, bueno al menos hay que darles un poco de crédito, no parecen nada mareados y si lo están saben disimularlo muy bien.

Mira a su costado derecho, donde se encontraba su muy linda novia observando con mucho interés hacia el escenario, se pregunta cómo es que se dejó arrastrar aquí por ella.

La joven al sentir la pesada mirada del tenista volteo a verlo rápidamente dándole una hermosa sonrisa que también era acompañado por el brillo de emoción de sus ojos rubíes. Y recuerda la promesa que le hizo de recompensarlo.

Si, ya recuerda cómo es que dejo que lo trajera a ese estúpido recital de ballet, y se da cuenta de que hizo bien al ir, y si tiene que volver a otro, a otros, valdrán la pena.

Todo sea por su niña y su felicidad, y la recompensan, pero eso ya es otra cosa.

**Nota de la autora: **Ohayo, pes siento la demora, aunque era solo para ver si me dejaban más reviews pero bueno, en realidad superaron las expectativas, que en mi otra cuenta la cual solo uso para el fandom de Harry Potter hasta pasa más de un mes para que me dejen un solo Review T_T, bueno ya, ignórenme.

Les agradezco por tomarse la molestia de dejarme uno a: alice bezarius Echizen, Guest, yukki uzumaki y jeez. chan. gomez y me disculpo por no poder responderles, lo are en cuanto pueda. Lo prometo.

Y también agradezco a quienes leen y no dejan reviews.

Sayonara.


End file.
